LAGAN
by MeowRK
Summary: Asha Chahy Choti Ho Ya Bari , Parwan Wo Lagan Ki Gaud Mai Hee Charhti! Khuwab Tu Har Koi Daikh Laita , Par Khara Insaan Wohi Jo Apnay Khuwab Ko Sacch Kar Dikhai! I HUMBLY REQUEST EVERYONE , PLEASE FOR ONCE READ IT!


**_My No Words Can Overcome That Grave Grieve, Neither My Hollow Words Can Pay Any Tribute To Those Innocent Souls…_**

 ** _APS Shauhda , 16 December 2014 :'( :'(_**

 ** _But Still A Really Very Tiny Try, As A Token…._**

 ** _The Whole Credit Goes To Your Brilliant Writer SHZK…._**

 ** _Meow Does Now Own Anything!_**

 ** _~ Thank You! ~_**

 ** _OOO_**

 _Voice : Kia Daikh Rahy Ho , Sahir…._

 _Sahir wiping his tears replied : " **Daikh raha hon 10 saal lagy ( stressed ) Tab jaky ( bent down ) iss matti mai milay khoon ny raang lia hai** " ( **he closes his fist having sand )**_

 _Voice : " **Iss khoon ny tu rang laina hee tha , kun k matti waqt ki dhara k sath apna bojh utar hee daiti hai! "**_

 ** _Lab pe aati hai dua ban kay tamana meri_**

 ** _Zindagi sham'a key surat ho Khudaya meri._**

 ** _OOO_**

 _2nd Voice : Sir…! ( smilingly ) Admission ho gaya mera ( bent down ) Ashirwaad dijia mjhy , k zindagi mai agay barh sakun….._

 _A Figure grabs him as " **Beta ashirwad ni galay lago** " ( while inserting a ladoo in his mouth ) . The voice hugged him tightly with a whisper " **Agar uss din apnay mjhy saza na di hoti tu aj mai yahan na hota Sir** " ( teary tone ) . Figure separates him as " **Maa Baap ki har saza unky Bacchon ko banati hai ( naughtily ) Bus aqal ki kaami ki waja sy ye baat bacchon ko baad mai samjh aati** " . The two shared a teary winning smile ._

 ** _Dur dunya ka maray dam say andheera ho jaye!_**

 ** _Har jagah meray chamaknay say ujala ho jaye!_**

 ** _OOO_**

 _Another Figure watering the plants, while sitting over a wheel chair . Humming a song , When gets interrupted by a Voice ._

 _3rd Voice : " **Sir , Ye lia jia ( forwards some money ) Meri pehli salary ( smilingly ) aur iss par sab sy pehla haq mera Guru ka hai " ( twinkling eyes )**_

 _Figure puts the watering can down and smile , while greeting him as " Ali beta tum ( opens his arm widely ) Aao Aao , Aur sunao naukri kaisy chal rahi ( push back his hand as ) Arrey baita ye kia kar rahy ho ( lovingly spreads hand over his head ) Ye tu tumhari mehnat ki kamai hai yaar ( lovingly ) Issy tum apnay pass hee rakho " ._

 ** _Ho maray dam say younhi meray watan key zeenat_**

 ** _Jis tarah phool say hoti hai chaman ki zenat_**

 _Ali sat over his knees and looks into his eyes as " **Dada apko yaad hai , itna sa tha ( showing through his hand ) dara sehma sa , tab itni himmat ni thi k apki ankhoon mai daikh sakta , tab meri roshni ap banay thy ( wiping his eye lashes ) kehte hain Maa ki gaud bacchay ki pehli darasgah hoti ( sweetly settles his head over his knees ) aur mjhy tu gaud mere iss guru ny lia tha na ( pointing towards a building ) Meri ungli tham kar jis ny giraya bhi aur uthaya bhi ( lovingly ) "**_

 ** _OOO_**

 _Voice : Daikh rahy ho Sahir….!_

 _Sahir : Haan daikh raha hoon mere yaar…._

 _Voice pressed his shoulders and whispered " **Ab yaqeen bhi karlo , tumhara lagaya nanha sa pauda ab bht bara ho gaya hai "**_

 _Another Voice : ( added ) " **Ye dia unn ankhoon ki roshni sy milkar bana hai , jin honay khuwaab tu bht daikhy thy , magar unn khuwaboon k parwan charhny sy pehle hee parwano ki soraat mai bikhar gai , khud tu bikhar gai magar uss diya ki loo ko aur bhi ziada roshan kar gai !** "_

 _Another Voice ( added while wheeling a chair ) " Agar ap log bura ni manain tu kuch arz karun ( naughtily ) wo kia hai na andar bacchy bari be-sabri sy program shuru honay ka intezar kar rahy ( irritated ) aur ap buddhy log hain k Bha Bha mai lagy huy ( almost pushing ) ab chaliya bhi "_

 _Trio smiles tearily and replied " Chaliya Najam Sahab , Hamain tu lagta hai bacchon sy ziada purjosh tu ap hain "_

 _Najam ( smiles ) : " **Bilkul Sahi kaha apna ( wiping tears ) bhalay hee dil dukh raha , par lab muskurana ko bhi keh rahy ( pauses ) kun aj humny apni zindagi ka maqsad paa lia hai!** " **( fills his lungs with the air )**_

 ** _Zindgi hoo maray parwanay key surat Ya Rab!_**

 ** _Ilm ki sham'a say ho mujko muhabat Ya Rub!_**

 ** _OOO_**

 _The Four Enters Inside And A Clapping Voices Echoed The Whole Auditorium . Najam sahab along with Trio climbs the stair , while one person wheels his chair and after grabing the mike rejoice the crowd once again as….._

 _" **10 saal pehle , jab hum chote thy ( crowd giggles ) tu aik khuwaab daikha karty thy , aik choti si jannat ka khuwaab , jahan hum awaz banain unn masoom phoolon ki jinhain kabhi paani hee naseeb ni hua!** "_

 _He forwards the mike towards another Figure, as his teary eyes did not allowed him to speak more . There is a pin drop silence in the whole auditorium by now . Sahir adds as ,_

 _" **Kabhi socha ni tha , uss khuwab ki tabeer aisi bhi hogi , k uss sapnay ki aik aik eent ( brick ) k badlay hamain khoon daina par jaiga ( wiping his eyes ) aur aisa hua bhi ( denied ) par hum darnay walay ni ( holds each other hand ) hum ab bhi kharay huy hain ( determined ) aur agay bhi rahain gy!** "_

 _Sahir forwards the mike to his friend Om , who futher adds as….._

 _" **Iss khuwab ko zindagi di , hamary dost Sohail ny , jissy apni ankhoon k samny ( he chocked )** "_

 _Najam patted his back and forwards the mike towards his another friend Sooraj , who adds…._

 _" **Sohail tu chala gaya , par jaaty jaaty uss tooty phooty khayal mai zindagi k nai rang bhar gaya , uss incident mai hum sab ny aur har Maa Baap ny kuch na kuch khoya , Baita , Bhai , Behan , Baiti , Future , par hum ubhary uss dukh sy aur ye nanha sa pauda lagaya ( pointing towards the building ) [ iss azam k sath , k ye yahan anay walay har bacchy ko apni bahun mai laiga , chahy phir uska taluq kisi bhi Religion ya Cast sy kun na ho ( meaningfully ) jinka koi ni hoga , unky lia ye foundation hogi ] , kun k hum janty hain , wo tu kahin ni gai , yahin hamary pass ( whisper ) bht qareeb hain , hamain daikh rahy! "**_

 _ **Ho mara kaam ghareeboon key himayat kerna**_

 _ **Dard mandoon say za'ieefoon say muhabbat karna**._

 _Najam Sahab ended as **" Aur iss tarah wajood mai aya hamara " Jannah Foundation " ( smiles tearily ) halanky qeemat hamain is ki bht bari chukani ni pari par koi gham ni k agar aik parwane ki shahdat hazaron parwane ki zindagi hon!** "_

 _The whole Auditorium remains in the embrace of silent . Although, The crowd is silently crying but there is a wet smile over their lips too . On the stage, A big screen is now shuffling pictures of APS Martyrs, while the innocent flowers sings in one voice, with full enthusiasm….._

 ** _Maray Allah! burai say bachana mujhko_**

 ** _Naik jo rah hoo us raah pay chalana mujh ko._**

 ** _Lub pay aati hai dua baan key tamana mayri_**

 ** _Zindagee shama ki surat ho Khudaya meree._**

 _~ Thank You For Reading ~_

 ** _Regards Meow!_**


End file.
